Cullen's Go On A Vacation
by amielovesyou01
Summary: The Cullen's have decided to go on a vacation. Where will they go? What will they do? Rated T just because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Okay, so, this story was inspired by my best friend, Taylor, while we were talking about Twilight. Just some things you should know before you read this... The italicized words are movements or gestures. The bold is the character who is talking. Mhmm. I think that's it. : Enjoy and REVIEW!!**_

Chapter 1

**Jasper:** "Emmett, before we tell you, you have to promise to be calm. I know you don't like it when I use my 'ability' on you."

**Edward:** "Jasper, do you HONESTLY think that is possible?"

**Emmett:** "Just tell me already! God. What is it? Did you get me something? A car? Nah, too not special... _mutters indistinctly_."

**Alice:** "Emmett, if you would just wait, we would tell you. You don't have to guess."

_Emmett pouts silently, but instantly perks up._

**Emmett:** "Jasper, STOP!"

**Jasper:** "Well, you know I don't like dealing with non-happy feelings, and I get enough of them from Rosalie."

_Rosalie glares._

**Rosalie:** "Hey! If I didn't have to deal with the two of you, maybe I... Can we just get this over with?!

**Emmett:** "Why am I the only one who doesn't know anyway?"

**Bella:** "I don't know either."

_Emmett rolls eyes._

**Emmett:** "Oh. I feel SO much better knowing that Bella didn't know either."

**Alice:** "Okay. Gosh. We're going on a vacation."

_Emmett's eyes go wide._

**Edward:** "NO! Emmett, I know what you're thinking, and NO!"

**All others including Bella: **WHAT?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- So, this is chapter two. What was Emmett thinking? Read on to find out. Oh, and the same things apply… you know, about the italicized words, and bold, and everything. : Enjoy and REVIEW!!**_

Chapter Two

**Emmett: **"CAN WE GO TO DISNEY WORLD?! PLEASE?!"

**Everyone except Bella: **"NO!!"

**Bella: **"WHY?! Disney World sounds fun…"

_Everyone looks at her in disbelief._

**Bella: **"Okay, or it could be a death trap…for me, at least."

**Alice: **"AND, it could be a death trap for several other humans there."

_Bella stands there, gaping._

**Bella: **"But…no…you wouldn't…would you?"

_Edward glares at Alice._

**Edward: **"No, of course not. Well, hmm…you see, it is very hard for some of us, the 'younger' ones, to, well, control their 'thirst'. And, being around THAT much…blood would mean we would have to hunt almost every day. For some, _glances at Jasper_, every 12 hours at LEAST."

**Jasper: "**I could control it longer than that, I think."

**Alice: **"Yes, but still, EVERY DAY. And, let's face it, Edward wouldn't leave you alone for even a second, and he'd have to hunt sometime. Also, there is the slight problem with the sun. We'd have to stay completely covered up at ALL times. We'd stand out more even more than normal."

**Bella: **"Okay, I see your point. So, where are we going?"

_**A/N- Okay, just to clue you in, my aim is for every chapter to be a cliffhanger. : So, review if you want to find out where they are going. :**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Jasper**: " Well, uh, we hadn't quite decided."

**Alice**: " Oh, I have an idea! We can each put an idea into a hat, and pull one out. That's the place we'll go."

**Bella**: "What if not everyone likes the one picked?"

**Alice**: "Whatever gets picked goes."

**Edward**: "We'll take 15 minutes to come up with ideas."

**_15 MINUTES LATER!_**

**Jasper**: "So, who shall do the honors?"

**Bella**: "OOH! Let me!"

_Jasper nods in approval  
_  
_Bella reaches in, pulls out a slip of paper, unfolds it, and stares at it_

_**A/N- So, I know this isn't exactly very hard to figure out what is going to happen. But, I wanted every chapter to be a cliffhanger. And I won't post any more until I ge reviews. For every review, I will post a chapter. But be warned. I only have 7 chapters written.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- So, this is chapter FOUR! It is slightly short, but much longer than chapter three. **__Italicized gestures/movements _**bold character speaking **_**ENJOY & REVIEW!!**_

Chapter Four

_Edward reads over Bella's shoulder: DISNEY WORLD._

**Edward: **"EMMETT!"

_Edward walks over and punches Emmett in the jaw._

**Emmett: **"OW! Well, there was like a one in a BILLION chance it would get picked!"

**Alice: **"Actually, there was a one in SIX chance. Anyway, it doesn't matter; we aren't going to Disney World."

**Emmett: **"But, you guys said that the one drawn was where we were going!"

**Rosalie: **"Yes, but we can't exactly put hundreds, maybe even THOUSANDS of people in danger for your childish wants, now can we?"

**Alice: **"Bella, dear, pull out another one."

**Bella: **"No, Edward, you do it. Emmett's right. If anyone but me had been the one doing the drawing, Disney World probably wouldn't have gotten picked."

**Edward: **_sigh._ "Alright, but it's not your fault that dimwit over there put Disney World in there."

_Emmett pouts, Jasper doesn't try to perk him up._

_Edward reaches in, pulls out a slip of paper and curses indistinctly._

**Edward: **"Who put THIS one in there?!"

_**A/N- So, I know this was slightly short, but oh, well. It's my story. : So, what crazy idea was pulled this time? Or was it so crazy? Will they go there? Review to find out. :**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- So, shorter than chapter four. Longer than chapter three. : **__italicizedgestures/movements _**boldcharacter speaking**_** Enjoy & REVIEW!!**_

Chapter Five

_Simultaneously:_

**Alice: **"What?"** Rosalie: **"Who?"** Bella: **"What?"** Emmett: **"Huh?"

_Only Jasper remains quiet. _

**Edward: **"Someone else put Disney World in here. Alice? Did you do it? There's nothing in your thoughts…."

_Alice interrupts._

**Alice:** "STOP RAPING MY MIND!!"

_Everyone stares at her._

**Edward: **"Uh…ok, guess not. Rosalie? Did you do it?"

**Rosalie: **"Why would I do that? I don't even LIKE Disney World!"

**Edward: **"Uh, I don't know, to help Emmett? Anyways, Bella, did you do it?"

**Bella: **"Edward, I don't ENJOY getting hurt. AND, I don't want to risk the lives of other helpless humans, such as myself."

**Edward:** "Alright. _Edward pauses and counts remaining slips of paper. _So, it wasn't Emmett again, there are only four slips left, not including the two Disney Worlds. That only leaves…Jasper."

_Jasper ducks his head in...shame?_

_**A/N- mwahaha. I am enjoying this whole cliffhanger thing. : To find out what happens, REVIEW!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- So, slightly long-ish chapter. FINALLY. Haha. Hmmm… yup. **__gestures/movements _**character speaking **_**Enjoy & REVIEW!!**_

Chapter Six 

**Everyone except Jasper and Edward: **"Jasper?!"

_Jasper keeps his head down._

**Edward: **"Yes, Jasper."

**Alice: **"But why, Jasper?"

**Jasper: **"Well, you guys always treat me differently because I'm the 'youngest'. I thought that if we went to Disney World, it would be a way to show everyone that I can handle myself."

**Alice:**"Jasper, you don't have to prove that to anyone."

_Everyone nods in agreement._

**Bella: **"Yeah! I mean, the fact that I'm still alive is proof that you can control your…um…thirst."

_Jasper blushes._

**Rosalie: **"I'm choosing another one."

_Rosalie reaches in and pulls out a slip._

**Emmett: **"WAIT! Before you read that, are you guys sure there is no way we can to Disney World?"

**Everyone: **"YES!"

**Emmett: **"Okay, okay…"

**Rosalie:** "Okay, looks like we're going to the Amazon."

**Emmett: **_groans. _"Haha, bet Disney World doesn't look so bad right now, huh, guys?"

**Everyone: **"Well…"

**Carlisle and Esme: **"EMMETT!? WE have something for you!"

_**A/N- So, hmmm… what could it be? Review to find out! :**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- So, this is the last chapter I have written so far. But, since its summer, I have plenty of time to write, so I'll be working on it. : **__gestures/movements ___**character speaking **_**Enjoy & REVIEW!!**_

Chapter Seven 

**Emmett: **"Ahh. Not again. What is it THIS time?"

**Carlisle and Esme: **"Well, alrighty then. We could just give this Disney World vacation to someone else."

**Alice: **"Oh.My.God. You didn't."

**Carlisle and Esme: **"Yes, we did."

**Emmett: **"Oh.My.God. REALLY?! NO WAY!!"

_Emmett starts dancing around, singing, "I'm going to Disney World, I'm going to Disney World…" over and over again._

**Carlisle and Esme: **"Emmett, there are a few minor conditions. You are going during off-season, so there won't be as many people there. You have a pass for all the parks, so if you get to one of the parks, and it is especially crowded, go to another park and go back later. Okay?"

**Emmett: **"Yes! Okay! When do I leave?"

**Carlisle and Esme:** "You will leave in a month. And, we expect the rest of you to postpone your trip to the Amazon until then."

_**A/N- So, yes, I realize this is a short chapter. But, if you really like the story, you won't give a crap. : and, if I am ever to write more… I need to see some reviews!! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- So, yepp. I thank you all for reviewing. I mean, at first, I was just writing this because my friend wanted me to, and yeah. But now, people are reviewing, and I have a reason to do this. I mean, I was in no hurry at all when Taylor wanted me to do it, because I can read it to her anytime. But now, I will do whatever it takes to get this done in due time. Ok. Not really. But you get what I mean. : And, whenever I have free time, I'll write!**_

Chapter Eight

_A week after the Cullens chose their vacation destinations, Taylor and Amie were walking along the golf course by Taylor's house. _

**Taylor: **"Wow. We've been walking for, what, a couple of hours. Why are we walking? I have a car. And a stinking nice purple and green jeep at that! We should go somewhere! Hey, you know a couple of years ago and I was like, 'When I get a car, we should go to Disney World.'?

**Amie: **"Yeah, that was a good year… What about it?"

**Taylor: **"Amie, you are so retarded. We should GO. Duh."

**Amie: **"I don't think our parents will let us go."

**Taylor:** "Amie, we have the money, we have the car okay, I have the car, but still, and we are old enough to do what we want. So, what do you say?"

**Amie:** "Well…I guess, but, what about school?"

**Taylor: **"Amie, we graduate in a week, we can just go after that. In about three weeks. That gives us two weeks after graduation to get ready and stuff. Whadda say? Please?!"

**Amie: **"Well, okay. It'll be fun. Which one are we going to? I think we should go to the one in California, because it's, quite frankly, just a better Disney World. The one in Florida is kinda boring after you've been there a few times."

**Taylor: **"YAY! _Starts dancing around singing, "We're going to Disney World, We're going to Disney World!" over and over again. _

**Amie: **"Taylor, calm yourself. Have you had any apple juice lately?"

**Taylor: **"Maybe, why, you want some?"

**Amie: **"No, but it does explain your behavior."

**Taylor: **"So, what do we do now?"

**Amie: **"I guess we just keep walking…"

**Taylor: **"Mhmm."

_They continue walking…_

_**A/N- So, for those of you who didn't know, Taylor is my best friend, and the one who came up with the idea for this story, and at first, who this story was for. The apple juice is an inside joke that we have…because of a little incident at her house… It was hilarious though, and yeah, I thought I should include it… So, yeah… Chapter Nine soon…maybe. :**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Back At The Cullens_**

**Rosalie:** "You guys, we aren't HONESTLY going to the Amazon, are we?"

**Alice:** " Of course not, but Emmett doesn't know that."

**Bella:** "So, where are we going?"

_exasperated sighs all around._

**Jasper:** "Here we go again, I'll get the hat..."

**Edward:** "We'll only take 5 minutes this time."

**_5 MINUTES LATER!_**

**Edward:** "Jasper, you do the honors."

_Jasper nods._

_Jasper reaches in, pulls out a slip of paper, and reads..._

**Jasper:** "Private Cruise Around The Yucatan."

**Rosalie:** "Now THAT'S a vacation I can enjoy!"

_**A/N- Needless to say, the Cullens except Emmett and Bella become minor, if not nonexistent, characters in this story, starting...now. Okay, continuing the story.**_

**_EMMETT ARRIVES!_**

**Random Employee:** "Sir, can I take your ticket?"

**Emmett:** "B-B-But I want my ticket, go buy your own."

**Employee:** "Sir, I work here."

**Emmett:** "Then whadda you need MY ticket for?!"

_They continue, while Taylor and Amie arrive.  
Seeing the commotion, they go over to help._

**Amie:** "Hey, I'm Amie, she's Taylor. What's your name?"

**Emmett:** "Emmett. Why? Do you want my ticket too?"

**Amie:** _laughs _"No. We have our own, see? But this gentlemen has to take your pass, scan it, and give it back for you to use at other parks. If he doesn't, he can't let you into the park. See? _goes through above process."_

**Emmett:** "Well, okay." does the same.

_Amie, noticing his clothes..._

**Amie:** "You might want to change into something a little cooler, you'll never make it through half the park if you don't."

**Emmett:** _nervous laugh_ "Yeah, well, I'm pretty much always cold."

**Amie:** "Okay, whatever you see... bye. Maybe we'll see you around."

_they walk away._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**_A/N- This is chapter ten, obviously. Thank you all for your reviews! Bold character speaking. italics- gestures/ movements. This chapter is Emmett's P.O.V. , so, all words are thoughts, and if someones speak... BOLD! ... Enjoy and REVIEW!!_**

Hmmm...I'm finally at Disney World! What to do first?  
I could ride all the rides... YEAH! I think I'll do that!

**_A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER!!_**

So, I've ridden al the rides, some more than once. What to do now?  
Hey, I wonder where they keep the character costumes, you know, when they aren't being worn and paraded around the parks.  
Let's find out... I'll ask an employee.

**Emmett:** "Sir, where are the characteer costumes kept"  
**Employee:** "I'm sorry, but I can't tell that to visitors"  
**Emmett:** "But, sir"  
**Employee:** "But nothing, if you want to see the characters, you'll simply have to wait until they make an appearance"  
**Emmett:** "Well, alright"

_after going through this several times_  
So, obviously, no one is going to just TELL me.  
I'll have to find it myself!  
After an hour of futile searching, I STILL haven't found the costumes.

AHHH! Why couldn't I have gotten here when the park first opened?  
The park closes in 15 minutes!  
Well, maybe I'll just go to the hotel.  
Yeah... I'll do that.  
_on the way to the hotel_  
OOH.  
I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA!  
well, too late to do it now.  
I'll do it tomorrow.

_**A/N- So, what is Emmett's crazy idea?  
We'll see!  
**__**REVIEW!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_A/N-This chapter is written from a third-person POV. You know the deal- bold/italics. Enjoy & REVIEW!!_**

Emmett was getting VERY excited about his plan. And, being a vampire, he had all night to pace and perfect it, ocasionally murmuring indistinct nothings into the hotel air. Once, during the night, he got a phone call from Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie, and Bella,on speaker phone, of course.

**All:**_ simultaneously_ " Hi, Emmett."

**Emmett:** "Hi, guys."

**Alice:** "So, what'd you do today."

**Emmett:** "I rode ALL the rides."

**Alice:** "That's it, you JUST rode the rides."

**Emmett:** "Well, I also tried to find the character costumes, but no one would tell me where they were."

**Jasper:** "Emmett, knowing you, I don't think this will be the last time we hear about these 'costumes."

_Emmett nervously laughs it off. _

**Rosalie:** "Well, I'm gonna go read..."

_People look at her in disbelief.  
_  
**Rosalie:** "...a magazine."

_Everyone laughs._

Everyone simultaneously leaves, until only Alice is left.

**Alice:** "Emmett, please don't do it."

**Emmett:** "Do what?"

**Alice:** "You know perfectly well what, and so do I."

**Emmett:** "Alice, I'm not going to do anything...bad."

**Alice:**_sigh_ "If you do it, just be careful, okay? I can see this ending very badly."

**_A/N-So, I know you're all anxious to know what Emmett's going to do, but don't worry, you'll find out tomorrow, promise! It was gonna happen in Chapter 11, but I figured we should check in with the rest of the Cullens...and Bella._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_A/N- So, this chapter didn't turn out at ALL like i wanted it to. so now you guys hae to ait even longer to get the fullness of the amazingness. Welp. You know the deal. Third person/Bold/italics. Enjoy & REVIEW!!_**

At the crack of dawn, Emmett was rearing to go. He showed up at the gated of the park before any other tourists.  
He just wandered around by the gates until an employee showed up...

**Employee:** "Sir, can I help you"  
**Emmett:** "Well, I'm here to pick up my costume, but its my first day, and I'm not sure where to go"  
**Employee:** "Oh, you must be the new Chip. Dale hasn't shown up yet... wait. Are you sure? You look too... tall to be Chip"  
**Emmett:** _deciding to play along_ "Oh, yep. That's me! Chip the Chimpunk."

(Emmett's thoughts) Wow. This went better than I thought it would, I didn't think they would GIVE me a costume. (back to conversation)

**Employee:** "...Okay... Here's a map of how to get there"  
**Emmett:** "Thanks. bye."

The map lead him to a warehouse looking building, with a guard standing outside.

**Guard:** "Sir, can I help you"  
**Emmett:** "Yes sir. I'm the new Chip. I'm here to pick up my costume"  
_Guard opens door._

_Emmett walks in, only to be ambushed by the charater director person._

**Director:** "And who are you"  
**Emmett:** "I'm the new Chip"  
**Director:** "Oh, alright. Come this way."

And thus, Emmett became Chip the Chipmunk.

**_A/N- So, short chapter I know. But I'm kinda getting wiriter's block. Sorry!_**


End file.
